Una Historia Random ¡Con Sorpresas Genderbedosas! (?)
by Ryhen y Vaishyuu
Summary: Una tranquila mañana, Kido despierta igual que siempre, sin nada anormal sucediendo. Pero ese es precisamente el problema; su vida está llena de cosas locas y anormales, así que despertarse sin escuchar los gritos de Shintaro porque la casa se quema, o encontrarse a Kano sobre ella, o incluso a Hakai luchando contra Hibiya (porque eso ocurre muy a menudo), no era normal. (GB)


_**Disclaimer:**__** Kagerou Project, Mekaku City Actors y Kagerou Days**_** no nos pertenecen, pertenecen a **_**Jin. **_**Los OC's si nos pertenecen (**_**Puko Yikamina**_**,**_** Takou Amamiya **_**y**_** Yaruko Hakai**_**). Y la historia también.**

_**Advertencias:**__** Posible OoC, spoiler y muchas confusiones.**_

_**Notas:**__** Lugar original de la imagen en nuestro perfil.**_**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capítulo Único: Una Historia más Random de lo que imaginas.<strong>_

Era un día normal en la Brigada Mekakushi. No sabemos qué día era, en cuál de los tres mundos_*****_ ocurría ni cuándo. Sólo sabemos que era por la mañana, pues el sol comenzaba a filtrarse por los edificios.

La Líder de aquel extraño grupo, Kido, comenzaba a despertarse. Tras vestirse, peinarse y demás, se miró al espejo, aún medio adormilada. Y luego se volvió a mirar. Cerró los ojos y los abrió. Se pellizcó. Pero nada. Eso no era un sueño. Y ese no sería un día normal, desde luego.

—¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?! —La chica se paralizó. Oh, un momento...—. ¡¿Me volví un hombre?!

Y ahora viene el típico gritó de niña asustada. Aunque bueno, no ha gritado una niña precisamente.

Kano se levantó. Había dormido con la ropa puesta así que no tardó mucho en llegar al cuarto de su Líder, caminando como un zombie. Abrió la puerta.

—¿Aah...? Kido, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó. Y entonces se frotó los ojos. Y se los frotó de nuevo. Y otra vez—. Kido, ¿te cortaste el cabello? Seguro que lo hiciste con las tijeras de Shintaro, a juzgar por tu aspecto. Todos sabemos que esas tijeras tienen algo siniestro, no deb-...

Pero fue interrumpido por el (ahora) chico, quién lo señaló y gritó:

—¡Kano! ¡Eres una mujer!

—¿Qué? Kido, ¿has vuelto a tomar droga o algo? —respondió Kano, pero el de cabello verde le pegó y lo colocó frente a un espejo.

—¡Y yo no me drogo! —exclamó—. Fue culpa de Shintaro, él y sus vicios raros…

Giró el rostro de Kano hasta que se pudiera ver al espejo. Y, efectivamente, Kano era mujer. Su cabello le había crecido un poco y tenía... algo más grande en el pecho.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Y ahora, doble grito de niña pequeña.

Seto, alarmado por estos gritos, salió corriendo de su habitación y entró en la de Kido. Al ver a los dos con sus sexos al revés salió del cuarto. Y volvió a entrar. Pero ellos seguían con sus roles intercambiados.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí esta noche? —Ellos lo miraron, se llevaron las manos a la cabeza y señalaron a un espejo grande, después, Kido le lanzó una almohada a la cabeza.

—¡Aquí no ha pasado nada, pervertido!

—Y-Yo no me refería a e-… —exclamó Seto, agitando frenéticamente las manos frente a él, pero Kido lo arrastró al se miró en él y...

—¿Eh? ¿Yo también soy mujer?

Triple grito.

Tras este último, todos salieron de sus habitaciones, excepto Konoha y Hakai, y fueron a la sala principal, donde ya estaban los tres "hermanos" sentados en los sofás. Grito de multitud.

—¡Shintaro! ¡Eres mujer! ¡Y tú también, Konoha! ¡Y tú, Kano! ¡Y Seto! —gritó Hibiya, quien ahora era una niña de doce años.

—¡Tú también lo eres, Hibiya! —respondió Shintaro a gritos, mientras conectaba su móvil al televisor para que todos pudieran ver a Ene.

La chica cibernética apareció, solo que... Ya no era ella, ahora todos podían ver a un chico vestido casi todo de azul y con... ¿falda? durmiendo en él. Todos pararon durante un momento de discutir y lo miraron. Comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas. Entre tanto jaleo, Ene acabó despertándose.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? —Se frotó los ojos. Ella realmente no necesitaba dormir, pero le gustaba—. ¡¿Eeeeh?! ¡Soy un chico! ¡Woaaaaa!

Y, en un instante, su falda quedó en unos pantalones, parecidos a las medias que normalmente usaba. Entonces Ene miró a su alrededor y vio a todos sus compañeros con distinto sexo.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Alguien me responde? —Pero nada, todos habían reanudado sus discusiones.

—¡Momo! ¡Somos chicos! —gritó Puko, agitando a su amiga. Tras eso, ambas se abrazaron y los ojos de Mary se iluminaron.

El pequeño... ¿meduso_******_? se acercó a Puko y a Momo y las espió. Seto, ahora chica, se acercó a ella.

—Mary, deberías dejar el Yaoi. Para una chica es normal, pero para un chico no —Mary se sobresaltó al escuchar a Seto detrás suya y se puso muy rojo—. ¿Qué le veis las chicas al Yaoi...?

—¡Yo... Esto...! —Y salió corriendo. Seto negó con la cabeza y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá.

Tras un buen rato de discusiones, de gritos y de nervios, la puerta de la habitación de Konoha se abrió y este y Hakai salieron de allí, ambos muy despeinados y con la ropa descolocada. Konoha se notaba a leguas que también había cambiado y ahora era una chica, sin embargo, Hakai... Estaba medio escondida tras Konoha y estaba agarrada a su brazo izquierdo con ambas manos. Kano gruñó.

—Hakai... Konoha... ¿Por qué estáis tan despeinados y porqué tenéis la ropa así? —preguntó, mientras se acercaba a ellos. Parecía que Konoha iba a responder, pero Hakai la pegó y contestó ella.

—Simplemente nos dormimos ayer juntos. Nada más... —Los dos se sentaron en sus sitios de siempre. Hakai con un poco de ayuda de Konoha. La niña (o niño) "miró" a su alrededor durante un minuto, luego se encogió de hombros y se puso a hablar con Konoha. Todos reanudaron sus discusiones.

**·**

Al final, todos se terminaron sentando en los sofás. Kido se levantó y comenzó a hablar.

—Vale. Para empezar, tenemos que ocuparnos de la ropa. Mary, Puko y Momo no pueden salir con falda ahora y me parece que a alguno su ropa le va... Pequeña o grande. Por no decir a todos. A sí que, para empezar, os intercambiaréis la ropa para buscar algo de vuestro tamaño y luego saldremos todos a comprar. Sólo espero que esto no acabe en desastre, como la última vez que fuimos a un Centro Comercial —Al decir esto, los ocho primeros miembros miraron a Shintaro y el resto sólo miraron a Kido confundidos—. Como sea, hacedlo ya.

Cada uno salió corriendo hacia algún lugar a rob-... Quiero decir, a coger prestada ropa de los demás. Kido se acercó a Kano antes de que este pudiera moverse hacia ningún lado.

—Hey, Kano. Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Hakai es chico o chica?

—Ni idea —respondió la de cabellos rubios con sinceridad mientras sonreía.

—¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?! ¡Se supone que tú la/lo conoces mejor que cualquiera de nosotros! —protestó el Líder, mientras lo golpeaba.

—Ay, ay... Muy mal Kido, hacerle eso a una chica es maltrato —Él la ignoró.

—Bueno, pues alguien tendrá que preguntárselo... ¡Hibiya! —La chica se acercó a ellos.

—¿Sí... Eh... Líder?

**·**

Después de explicarle lo que tenía que hacer, él se negó en rotundo, pero no le quedó otro remedio que acatar las órdenes. Caminó hacia Hakai, quien estaba "mirando" a la nada. Notó la presencia de alguien acercándose.

—¿Quién es?

—Soy yo, Hibiya... Esto... Quería preguntarte algo, pero... Va a ser muy violento... —La chica se retorcía nerviosamente las manos.

—Dime.

—Um... Bueno... Pues... ¡Ahí va! ¿Eres una chica o un chico?

Tras unos tensos minutos en los que la chica no sabía si huir o si quedarse, Hakai respondió.

—Chico.

Y retomó eso de mirar a la nada. Hibiya corrió como una gacela. Bueno, seguro que si compararan a una gacela con la chica, ella correría más rápido.

Sin embargo, cuando se lo dijo a Kido y a Kano, el Líder murmuró:

—Aunque no nos dijo si se refería a antes o ahora...

**·**

Por fin, todos se habían vestido. Sin embargo, esa combinación de colores, cabellos y personas era muy rara. Por ejemplo, Puko llevaba la ropa de Kano, así que iban iguales. Mary llevaba la de Hibiya, así que veías una especie de Hibiya chico y un Hibiya chica mirándose con cara rara. Y Momo llevaba la de Shintaro, que le iba un poco grande, pero bueno...

Kido al ver aquello pidió ayuda al cielo para soportar un tarde de compras que, seguramente, sería horrible.

—Bueno, yo creo que, para empezar... Deberíamos cambiar nuestros nombres un poco, porque la gente nos mirará raro si yo llamo, por ejemplo, a Mary —dijo Hakai. Todos asintieron. Sólo habría que cambiar un par de nombres.

—A ver... A Kano, Seto, Hakai y a mí no nos hace falta, pero a Mary, a Shintaro, a Ene, Hibiya y Takou sí. Yo creo que no pasará nada por llamar a Kisaragi, ni a Konoha —dijo el Líder.

—A Mary la podemos llamar... ¿Meri? ¿Te gusta, Mary? —preguntó Seto y él asintió, contento—. A Ene... ¡Le llamamos Eme y ya está!

—¡Me gusta! Amo..., quiero decir..., ama, ¿qué te parece? —preguntó el recién nombrado Eme, desde la pantalla del móvil.

—Lo que sea —respondió de mala gana Shintaro y Eme le sacó la lengua.

—¡Yo creo que a Shintaro podríamos llamarlo Shinta! —exclamó Meri desde el otro lado de la sala. Shintaro se encogió de hombros.

—No está mal. Yo digo que Hibiya sea... Hiyori, fufufu... —dijo Shinta sonriendo. Hibiya no sabía si reír o llorar. Momo y Puko se acercaron a ella y la miraron con tristeza, mientras la abrazaban. Ambos miraron mal a Shinta. Ella se estremeció. Y Kano miró como dos chicos más mayores abrazaban a una chica de apenas doce años.

—Pedófilas~… —murmuró, y sonrió.

—Bueno, no está mal... Yo propongo que mi hermano se llame Taka —Hibiya esperó por la reacción de su hermano, ahora hermana, que nunca llegó.

—Está bien. Seto, Kano, Meri, Hakai, Kisaragi, Puko, Eme, Shinta, Hiyori, Konoha, Taka, nos vamos —dijo el Líder.

Todos se levantaron y salieron de la base.

**·**

—Minuto tres, hemos llegado al Centro Comercial. De momento no se ve a ningún terrorista en las inmediaciones —Kano relataba una historia a una grabadora imaginaria—. Kukuku...

Kido suspiró. Ahora era a él quien le tocaba llevar a Hakai, aunque Konoha se había ofrecido voluntaria.

Parecía que los poderes de todos funcionaban aún. Él aún podía ocultarlos a todos y así, parecía que el trabajo sería más fácil... Pero se equivocaba. ¡Oh, cuánto se equivocaba!

Para empezar, los que ahora eran chicas (Kano, Seto...) sólo cogían ropa de chico, andaban como los chicos y... en fin, ERAN CHICOS. Así que ellas (ahora ellos) les iban riñendo de vez en cuando. Y de repente, a Kano se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de ir al baño. Hasta ahí todo bien, excepto por un pequeño detalle. Kano era un maldito pervertido. Así que mandó a Seto a vigilarle.

Tras un par de gritos y demás, los dos salieron del baño. Seto murmuraba no-se-qué de una puerta y Kano sólo sonreía.

Al fin, lograron encontrar ropa para todos. Era muy parecida a la que llevaban siempre, solo que las chicas en versión chico y los chicos en versión chica. Seto llevaba ahora la misma ropa, sólo que con pantalones cortos. Kano llevaba una especie de vestido y Kido estaba prácticamente igual. Hakai tampoco había cambiado mucho, pues ella (o él) siempre vestía igual. Meri llevaba unos pantalones bastante parecidos a los que llevaba Seto normalmente, pero blancos.

Kisaragi llevaba su inseparable sudadera y, en vez de falda, unos pantalones largos, parecidos a los de su hermano, quien no se quiso cambiar de ropa, sólo de talla. Puko llevaba unos pantalones estilo pirata, parecidos a los de Hakai. Hiyori (Hibiya) decidió coger el mismo vestido que llevaba Hiyori, pero con los colores blanco y azul, en vez de negro y rosa. Konoha no se cambió de ropa y a Eme le gustaba todo lo que veía y todo lo quería.

Al fin, después de tantas idas y vueltas y tantos sustos y confusiones, consiguieron salir de allí. Como cada uno quería hacer una cosa, se separaron. Kido y Kano llevaron las bolsas de la ropa que no necesitaban a la base. Meri y Seto fueron a dar una vuelta por el bosque. Puko, Hibiya, Takou y Kisaragi se fueron a caminar por allí, no sin antes darles el ídol unas entradas para su concierto de esta noche y suplicando que ya hubieran cambiado para entonces. Shinta se fue a vagar sin rumbo con Eme, o quizás fuera a su habitación a coger sus tijeras o algo así. Hakai y Konoha, al verse solos, decidieron caminar junto al mar. Bueno, más bien Konoha llevaba en la espalda a Hakai y ella (o él) miraba alrededor viendo sólo sombras.

**·Kido y Kano·**

Ambos caminaban rumbo a su hogar. O lo que había sido su hogar desde la muerte de Ayano.

—...

—Hey, Kano —Kido la llamaba.

—¿Sí?

—¿Cómo crees tú que ha pasado esto? Sé que tú no eres del tipo de persona que piensa mucho, pero...

—¡Oye! ¡Eso ofende! —protestó la chica y lo golpeó suavemente en el hombro. Kido sonrió—. Bueno... Puede que.. Tengamos que hacer algo con estos cuerpos... Algo que no podamos hacer con los otros...

—¿Cómo qué? —Sin embargo, Kano no respondió.

Ambos se quedaron callados. Cada uno reflexionaba sobre sus cosas. Kido pensaba en toda su vida. Kano también. A los tres, cada vez que parecía que tendrían una vida feliz, esta les hacía caer más y más abajo.

—¿Nos hará esto... Más infelices? —preguntaron ambos al unísono al aire. Se miraron sorprendidos y después sonrieron—. No... Llegó nuestra hora de ser felices.

**·Meri (Mary) y Seto·**

Estaban caminando por el bosque. Se parecía mucho al bosque donde Seto la había encontrado hacía tanto tiempo ya. Es más, cualquiera diría que era el mismo, pero... Bueno, todos los bosques se parecen mucho, ¿no?

—Ah... Seto, es realmente difícil ser un chico... Ser una chica era más fácil... —Meri suspiró de nuevo. Seto sonrió.

—Oh, Mary... Quiero decir, Meri... A veces me siento como el lobo y quiero comerte como si tú fueras Caperucita Roja...

La cara Meri pasó del blanco al rojo en un tiempo récord, después se giró hacia la chica, quien lo miraba sonriente.

—¿Q-Qué quieres decir...? —preguntó el chico, pero ella no respondió y siguió caminando. Intentando no avergonzarse más, Meri la siguió—. ¡Oye! ¡Espérame!

—¿Sabes qué, Meri? Cuando era pequeño, escuché una historia... No recuerdo muy bien dónde. ¿Quieres oírla? —Él asintió y ambos se sentaron al pie de un árbol.

El chico comenzó a hacer coronas de flores y la chica le observó. Cuando terminó, Meri la elevó cerca de la cabeza de Seto y ella se agachó.

—Te queda muy bien esa corona, Seto, jiji... Buah... —Meru bostezó. La chica sonrió. Hasta bostezando estaba adorable.

—Bueno, me parece que tengo que contarte la his-... —Sin embargo, fue interrumpida por la respiración calmada del chico, quien estaba usando su brazo de almohada.

Seto lo acomodó en su regazo y le acarició el cabello albino. No dejaría que nadie le robara su preciosa posesión.

**·Hakai y Konoha·**

Caminaban por el paseo marítimo. Konoha miraba al mar fijamente y Hakai intentaba ver a través de las vendas, algo completamente imposible.

—Hey, Konoha.

—¿Um...?

—¿El mar... es muy azul? —Hakai se sentía muy mal al preguntar aquello, no sabía el porqué.

—... Sí.

A veces, todos intentaban imaginar lo que se pasaba por la cabeza de Konoha, pero era imposible. Ni siquiera Yaruko pudo descubrirlo nunca. A veces, parecía como si el chico recobrase un poco la memoria, pero en seguida volvía a ser el de siempre.

—Hakai.

—¿Sí?

—¿Estás bien? Estás raro.

—Sí, estoy bien...

Estaba llorando. Konoha se detuvo y lo miró. Él escondió su rostro entre el cabello albino y ella comprendió que quería seguir caminando.

—Hakai, da igual lo que sea, no lo estás llevando sólo, nosotros estamos ahí para ayudarte. Todos nos ayudamos entre nosotros, ¿verdad?

Él parpadeó y miró a Konoha, sorprendido. Ella tenía una mirada firme, que miraba al futuro sin temer a él, igual que sus compañeros.

—¿L-Lo sabes? —Konoha asintió—. Yo nunca seré como vosotros —Más lágrimas—. Pero... Si puedo hacer algo para detener esta tragedia, lo haré, da igual lo mucho que me duela o lo que tenga que pasar, yo os protegeré de mi Maestro.

Konoha sonrió, pero en realidad, no era ella la que sonreía, era Haruka. Las pequeñas memorias que seguían dentro de Konoha no habían desaparecido aún y ambos lo sabían. Seguirían conectados hasta el final.

**·Eme (Ene) y Shina (Shintaro)·**

Habían llegado a la casa de los Kisaragi. Shina no sabía qué hacer. ¿Volvía a su vida de encerrado, digo, encerrada? No le sería posible, pero... Sus audífonos vibraron.

—Amo... Digo... Ama... Sigues pensando en ella (o él), ¿verdad? —preguntó Eme desde su móvil. Algunas lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Shina.

—... —Ella no respondió.

—_Por supuesto que sigue pensando en ella (o él). Es imposible que la olvide. Yo tampoco la olvidaré. Quizá hubiera sido mejor que el poder de Konoha lo tuviera él, así podría olvidar a Ayano y yo recuperaría a Haruka..._ —El chico cibernético se golpeó a sí mismo—. _Estoy pensando muy egoístamente, ¿de verdad soy así?_

—Ayano... —Eme se giró hacia su Ama. Ya no lloraba y tenía una sonrisa en sus labios. Ahora Eme estaba preocupado, ¿en qué pensaría? Esa sonrisa no podía ser nada bueno.

—¿Ama? No hagas una locura, por favor —En cambio, ella sonrió, esta vez sinceramente.

—Tranquila, ahora todo está bien. Todo está muy bien.

Shina entró en su cuarto y abrió el cajón donde tenía tantas tijeras. Sólo cogió la roja, esa era la única que le interesaba. Se quitó su chaqueta y la dejó sobre la cama y luego...

—Hasta siempre, Eme —Acercó las tijeras a su cuello.

—¿Qué? —Él la miró—. ¡AMA! ¡NO!

**·Puko, Kisaragi, Taka (Takou) y Hiyori (Hibiya)·**

Llevaban ya un buen rato dando vueltas de aquí para allá, pero no había nada interesante. Se estaba haciendo de noche, pero Hibiya (ahora Hiyori) tenía la cabeza muy dura y prefería seguir dando vueltas por ahí.

—Hey, Hibiya... Digo, Hiyori, usa tus poderes para ver si hay algún puesto de comida abierto —dijo Puko, agitando a la menor. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Es imposible, por la hora que es y por el concierto que hay esta noche es prácticamente imposible que haya algún local abierto —murmuró ella. Ahora Kisaragi estaba más que nervioso.

—¡Yo sólo quiero volver a ser yo! ¡No podré ir al concierto así! —gritaba. Taka le tranquilizó.

—Tranquilo, con tu poder de Cautivar la Mirada da igual quién seas, entre todos causarás sensación —Ella sonrió y él la golpeó.

—¡Igualmente! ¡Aaaah! ¡Esto es horrible, horrible, horrible! —gritaba el de cabellos rubios.

Al final, terminaron yendo al parque donde había ocurrido el accidente de Hiyori y Hibiya. A la más pequeña del grupo se le saltaron las lágrimas. Caminó sigilosamente hacia allí, pero los dos chicos la detuvieron. Cada uno la agarró de un brazo.

—Hibiya, eso sólo será para peor. Debes superarlo —le espetó Kisaragi y Hibiya ya no pudo más. Comenzó a llorar.

—Sabemos que es duro, pero debes superarlo. Ahora, no te conviertas en otro Shintaro, ¿eh? —Los dos chicos lo abrazaron y sonrieron. Taka le revolvió el pelo a su hermano, ahora hermana.

—¡Pero debemos mirar siempre hacia adelante y no estancarnos en el pasado! Y ahora vamos, Kisaragi tiene un concierto al que asistir y yo creo que Puko podría hacer un gran trabajo controlando a la gente para que los dejen pasar —dijo la más mayor, sonriendo. Todos asintieron.

**·**

Justo en la entrada de la sala de conciertos, dos personas destacaban sobre las demás. Un chico de cabello verde y una chica de cabellos rubios se acercaron a ellos. El que estaba subido en la espalda de la chica los saludó.

—Oh, Kido, Kano, por fin llegáis —dijo Hakai desde la espalda de Konoha. Ella no dijo nada.

—Ah, hola Hakai, Konoha —saludó Kido. Kano se acercó al chico y le pellizcó las mejillas mientras sonreía. Los demás no tardaron mucho en llegar.

Seto y Meri tardaron unos minutos en llegar y cuando lo hicieron, venían cubiertos de hojas y con una sonrisa en los labios. Taka y Hiyori llegaron un instante después, y les explicaron que ya tenían que pasar, que el espectáculo comenzaría en breve.

—¿Y Puko? —preguntó Kano, mirando hacia los lados.

—Ha ido a acompañar a Kisaragi, por si pasa algo —respondió Hibiya, sonriendo después de mucho tiempo.

—¿Y Shinta y Eme? —preguntó Kido. Taka se encogió de hombros y todos entraron dentro. Las luces estaban apagadas y el escenario, vacío. Algunos fans se quejaban.

**·**

Kisaragi y Puko corrían entre camerinos para vestirse y terminara tiempo. Sí, misteriosamente también Puko se estaba cambiando de ropa, por orden del otro chico. Llegaron justos al escenario, pero un guarda les impedía la entrada a él, alegando que él no era Kisaragi Momo, y Puko tuvo que intervenir.

—Señor Guardia, mire hacia aquí.

El guardia lo miró, enfadado. Parecía que le llevaban todo el día tomando el pelo, por la cara que ponía.

—¡¿Qué?! —Pero ya no pudo hablar más.

—Posesionar la Mirada —dijo el chico y el guardia se apartó ante un movimiento de dedos—. Adelante, su escenario lo espera.

—¡Gracias Puko!

Pero antes de que él entrara en el escenario, Yikamina habló por el micrófono.

**·**

—_¡Les informamos de que están asistiendo a un espectáculo muy especial! ¡Y...! ¡Con ustedes, Mo Kisaragi!_

Y la versión masculina de Kisaragi entró a escena. Todos se sorprendieron y exclamaron. Y, de repente, Shinta y Eme aparecieron al lado de Kido. Este se sorprendió.

—¿Eh?

—Hola, sentimos el retraso —dijo Shinta. Kido asintió y todos escucharon el inicio del concierto, sin embargo, en dos segundos, todas las luces se apagaron.

—_¡Okey, okey! _—La voz de alguien a quien todos conocían se escuchó por los altavoces—_. ¡Creo que es hora de volver a la normalidad! ¡Y el resto, a disfrutar del espectáculo!_

Todas las luces se encendieron a la vez, reanudando el espectáculo y los de la Brigada Mekushi descubrieron que... ¡Habían vuelto a la normalidad!

—¡Hey, Momo ha vuelto a ser ella! —gritaron todos los fans y ella aprovechó.

_**¡Recuerden que debemos mirar siempre al Futuro!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ryhen:<strong>** (13/07) Yei, terminé... Bueno, sólo espero que no haya confusiones y que les guste, jaja...**

**Act. 30/11: Bueno, está bien, subiré este One-Shot Genderbend… Realmente tenía ganas de hacerlo y me reí bastante al volver a leerlo xD. Lo que le pasó a Shinta... Eso lo dejo en suspense, muajajajajaja~... (?). Ah, y ese Seto Yandere (o esa (?) que todos amamos~. (Aish, lo sé, debería estar continuando "Diferente Perspectiva"...)**

**Imagen: Excepto Hiyori y Kano, yo a todos me los imaginos más o menos así.**

_**Aclaraciones:**_

***Tres Mundos: Me refiero al de las canciones (**_**Kagerou Project**_**), al del Manga (**_**Kagerou Days**_**) y al del Anime (**_**Mekaku City Actors**_**), pues cada uno termina de una forma diferente.**

****Meduso: Es una broma, a los descendientes de la medusa siempre se les llama medusas (porque siempre son mujeres), ya sean chicos o chicas.**

**En fin, muchas gracias por leer y espero que no haya sido una tortura hacerlo (?).**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Información:<strong>_

_**-Este Fic es un cambio total de género.**_

_**-Es un One-Shot.**_

_**-Nuestros OC's son nuestros, pero se pueden dejar prestados, fufu...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Let's Daze!<strong>_


End file.
